


倒置

by pomeloiZ



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 10:39:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17979752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pomeloiZ/pseuds/pomeloiZ





	倒置

 

 

吴世勋清醒时发现梦是破碎的，眼前虚晃的上下颠倒的景物惹得他反胃，那个火热的不停在他身体里进出的梦此刻给他注入无比快感。吴世勋试图矫正仰角过于奇怪的脑袋，失败的尝试。身上的人捞起他的腰，将他探出床沿的半个身子提回来。

 

唔，吴世勋咕哝一声，他多肉的屁股撞上那人的胯骨。哦，他的哥哥正专注地制造一些声音，比如吱呀作响的床和交缠挤压的肉体。朴灿烈额角渗出细密的汗，吴世勋不知道他是否应该伸手抹去，因此他按捺不动，继续做砧板上鲜嫩多汁的肉。但他的思绪不由自主飘向集聚的汗，后者在他期待的目光里凝成一滴，将朴灿烈侧脸划出一道水光弧度，最后滞在下巴上。

 

吴世勋像一个潜伏已久吐信的蛇，准确地咬上朴灿烈的下巴，舌尖刮起汗滴，咸味消失在味蕾孔。

 

铃声如一把尖刀刺进来，朴灿烈伸长了胳膊够床头独舞来吸引注意的小丑——吴世勋不止一次嘲笑他手机壳的外表，下身的动作趋于缓慢。身上的体重掀起，白羽没了压力飘然，刻意避开刀刃，吴世勋悻悻地直起身，盯着男人性器从他两股间滑出，眼神写满一个失去孩子的母亲。

 

太荒谬了，他忽然冷静下来，哆哆嗦嗦拾起一旁的衣服，尽量避开视线。朴灿烈热烈地凝视吴世勋的背，衬衣自两侧至双肩，这种瞬间的遮掩比解开礼物盒的顺滑丝带更加迷人。

 

但朴灿烈不得不分心回答电话，吴世勋在某句话的时间里走了，朴灿烈甚至没有注意到门的响动。他挂了电话，沉默地倚在床头，双目放空，像是在思索什么。

 

朴灿烈赤脚穿过漆黑的走廊，他不必刻意细数房间，最后在一扇门前站定。有一丝心虚，然而是针对整栋房的其他人。随后他没有犹豫地拧开门。

 

吴世勋在半梦半醒间感觉到另一半床的凹陷，一个分量十足的力中心，使吴世勋不自觉靠过去。他如同一株无意识寄生植物，贪婪地汲取宿主的营养，那火热的气息使他的生命逐渐稳定。

 

于是梦境更沉。

 

 

 


End file.
